Open Till Midnight...
by gabriel ricard
Summary: By popular demand(not really) the one and only Empire Records fan fic is back after being taken off FF.NET for not being in the right place. Not much to this really, it's in the spirit of Hardly Clerkin and takes place after the movie so more or less it's


Empire Records-Open Till Midnight

Empire Records-Open till Midnight

Written By Gabe Ricard

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING in this…kidding…I own nothing. Wish I did though. This is a really good movie. In fact, I'm gonna go watch it now. Toddles.

Okay…new intro. for an old fic. Some may have seen this and you would be correct if you thought so. This was published awhile back and put in the Kevin Smith section because my request for an Empire Records section was ignored and there was no misc. movies section. The story was shortly thereafter pulled by the higher ups and as it was virtually ignored I had no desire to put it back up. Until now so sit back and enjoy.

"Joe…is an evil, evil bastard," grumbled Warren yawning and fumbling to take the key out of his pocket. He was actually surprised Joe trusted him enough to open the store only a couple weeks after he had tried to shoplift and later hold the store up. Finally, Warren took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the store and walked in turning on the lights as he walked to the counter.

"Hey the new CD's are in…wonder if there's anything good." for some reason, Warren looked around in both directions before looking down at the already opened box and turning white as he did. "Holy shit! It's the new Whitney Houston CD: _What's love got to do with it vol 6_!!!" Warren jumped up and looked around in all directions then, crouched down again and looked at it for several minutes. "I gotta have that CD." With that Warren hands trembling reached down into the box and pulled out one of the CD's and stuffed it into his jacket.

"So Joe let you open?" 

Warrens heart jumped into his throat and he fell over, quickly standing back up as he fell. "L-Lucas…uhhh…what's up?"

"The sky."

Warren laughed nervously, "Ha, ha good one Lucas man…ummm..I…."

"I'll take the cost of that Whitney Houston out of your paycheck and I won't tell anyone. Sound fair?"

"S-sounds good to me," 

"Now go see which magazines need to be restocked." Warren nodded and ran over to the magazines.

Lucas shook his head and laughed, "Kids." At that moment Lucas realized Joe actually wasn't in and sighed. "Third time this week…and I have a fairly decent idea who it is." Lucas's thoughts where interrupted as the phone rang at the counter and he slowly walked over to answer. "Empire Records open till midnight….midnight." Lucas glared at the phone and slammed it down. 

"So Lucas, how much cash are going to take to Atlantic City today?"

"AJ?" asked Lucas in surprise still standing behind the counter.

"The one and only," grinned AJ.

"I thought you and Corey left for Boston."

"Not yet, we're gonna just hang around the store so me and Corey can get a chance to say goodbye to everyone."

"Where is Corey anyway?"

"Right here Lucas." Lucas looked up to see Corey walk behind AJ and kiss him.

"Where's Joe," asked AJ looking around.

"Guess."

AJ laughed, "I figured as much you really got a problem with this don't you?"

"Damn look at the time," commented Lucas looking at a watch that wasn't there "I better call him and tell him to get down here."

"Shit…" Joe rubbed the sleep from his eyes and fumbled the phone to his ear. "What….Lucas I….it is?" Joe turned his head and looked at the clock which read 9:00. "Shit…no no…I'm on my way…shut up Lucas." Joe dropped the phone and sat up in bed glancing over at Jane who was deeper in slumber then he had been. He chuckled "That's the last time I brag about my stamina." He quickly dressed in the first set of clothes he found and slipped on his leather jacket as he walked out the door feeling stupid for having Lucas of all people catch him slacking off again.

"You know, you're much prettier with a head of hair."

Debra turned to the bus driver as she was getting off the bus and gave him a sarcastic smile and slowly walked off the bus. She hated taking the bus but hadn't been able to get a car since she had sold her bike in order to help save the store. She walked across the street and into the store walking towards Warren who was at the counter.

"Hey Debra." Debra completely ignored Warren and headed for the back. Warren watched her go and shook his head. "Bitch."

Gina stood in the back of the store and sighed. She didn't want to go inside the store. The thought of losing two of her closet friends was something she didn't want to face. As if hoping the problem would magically disappear Gina had not shown up for work all week so as not to have to see them. But today was the last day before they left for Boston and she knew she couldn't avoid it any longer. Taking a deep breath she was about to walk in but stopped as she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey Mark….Eddie."

"Finally showing up eh Gina?" giggled Mark.

"Yea, what's wrong with you?"

"I fed him a bowl of Corn Flakes," answered Eddie.

"So?"

"With about 20 pounds of sugar."

"Oh…" Gina fell silent for a moment, "Well I'm going in. You guys have fun." Gina turned and walked into the store with Mark and Eddie following after a moment.

"Hey Deb, what's wrong?" 

Debra turned around and saw AJ then turned back and looked away, "Nothing, go away."

AJ walked over and stood in front of her, "Are you okay?"

"What do you care?" she replied shoving him back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded his tone growing angry.

Debra leaned over the counter and looked away from AJ, "Just say all your good-byes and get the hell away from me." AJ stood there feeling awkward. After a moment before turning and walking out.

"Gina, I was worried I wouldn't get to see you before I go!" Corey ran over and hugged Gina who managed to wave to AJ as Corey hugged her. 

Warren noticed Gina and choked then walked over to the counter where Lucas stood. 

"Hey Lucas man, do you think I could work the counter?"

"Whatever for Warren?" asked Lucas well aware of the answer.

"I…um…wanna see what it feels like to work behind the counter."

"Funny, You where behind the counter just yesterday and couldn't stop complaining about it."

"I…um…had a change of heart."

"Okay Warren I'll let you work the counter so you can ogle Gina." Warren glared but walked over and stood behind the counter as Lucas walked to the other side of the store. Just as Joe walked in.

"What's wrong AJ?" asked Lucas catching AJ.

AJ shrugged, "I dunno Lucas man, It's Deb…" Before AJ could finish, Lucas noticed Debra walking to the back.

"She doesn't look very happy," commented Lucas.

"I know," agreed AJ.

"I'll go talk to her." Lucas walked over to the back just as Joe walked into the store.

AJ noticed Warren staring at Gina again and chuckled. "Hey Gina, I think Warren likes you."

Gina stifled laughter, "I know I've noticed, poor guy."

"Hey there's Joe interrupted Corey running over to Joe and embracing him. Joe was a little taken back but returned the hug and smiled. "Hard to believe this is it," sighed Corey letting go of the hug. Joe nodded he had known both Corey and AJ for over five years and had always know that out of all the others, they would be the first to go on to bigger things. None the less he was still sad to see two of his closet friends leaving with no knowledge of when they would be back.

"oh Deeeeeeeeeeeb…." Called out Lucas walking around the back looking for Gina. He stopped as he heard the sound of a razor and after a moment realized it came from the bathroom. Knowing in the back of his mind what was going on Lucas still flung open and stared as Debra stormed out of the bathroom once again with no hair.

"uh oh." 

Mark looked up from a CD cover, "What?"

"Deb shaved her head again," replied Eddie pointing to the other side of the store where Deb was stocking cassettes.

"I like that look on her. It's sexified." Mark looked down and to his horror watched Eddie greedily eat up the last of the brownies. "You greedy son of a bitch!"

"Come on Mark! You've already ate like three fourths of the damn thing!"

"DIE GREEDY BROWNIE STEALER!!!" cried Mark catching Eddie completely by surprise by leaping on top of him and punching him in the shoulder.

"Joe, we have a problem."

Joe turned around to face Lucas, "What is it?"

Lucas pointed Joe over to Debra and said nothing. Joe ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "I thought she was doing better too. Is Burco here?"

"Nope."

"I can go talk to her. I'm good with fucked up chicks."

Joe looked up at Warren with slight disbelief, "Okay Warren be my guest." Warren grinned and jumped from behind the counter and ran over to where Debra was.

Lucas turned to Corey "I give him thirty seconds."

"Hey Deb! I was wondering if you where doin-"

"Fuck off you little thug," growled Debra shoving Warren out of her way.

"Hey, I tried." Shrugged Warren nearly knocking over an entire display counter. "Can't help all the crazy bitches in this world."

"I see that went well. I can tell you have a real knack with fucked up chicks." Warren flipped off AJ and returned behind the counter. At that moment Burco walked in carrying his guitar. 

"Hey guys have you see De-" he stopped as he saw her and sighed. "I'll go talk to her. Just let me go put my guitar away in the back."

"I gotta go to my office and go over some paper work. Gina could you go make sure the new singles are on the shelf?" Gina nodded and walked away promising to continue talking to Corey and AJ in a minute. 

"And call Jane," said Lucas.

"Yes and call Jane."

"His masters voice."

"Shut up Lucas." Joe turned and walked to the back shaking his head.

"Why are you so against Jane?" asked Corey. "You didn't mind her before." Lucas gave no reply and walked away quickly.

"What should we do now?" asked AJ.

"You could talk to me." Suggested Warren. Both Corey looked up at Warren then looked at each other. 

"Let's go see where Mark and Eddie are. Gina said they arrived the same time she did." AJ nodded and followed Corey. Warren glared as he watched them go before turning back to the counter as a customer came.

"Jesus what happened to you guys?" asked AJ seeing Eddie and Mark slumped down with icepacks on their faces.

Mark pulled the icebag off his swollen eye and pointed at Eddie, "That greedy son of a bitch stole my brownies!"

"I made the damn things!" retorted Eddie.

Mark ignored him, "Anyway, after he took them I had to kick his ass."

"The hell you did! I kicked YOUR ass!"

"I'd like to see you-ahhh" Mark's words where cut off as Eddie leaped across and punched him in the face igniting another fistfight.

"I'm sure gonna miss those two," remarked Corey.

"Me too," agreed AJ. 

"Deb, there you are what the fuck is your problem?" demanded Burco his tone a mixture of both anger and concern. Debra who had been on her way to the bathroom stopped.

"Nothings wrong."

Burco walked over to her and tried to embrace her, "Shaving your head isn't nothing. Come on…" he kissed the top of her head, "What's wrong?"

Debra pulled herself out of Burco's grasp and looked away from his face, " I said it's nothing…leave me alone."

"I hope they both beat the shit out of each other," mumbled Warren walking into the back and stopping as he saw Burco and Debra who had stopped arguing and stared at him. "Whoops. Just came to grab my CD," explained Warren picking up a couple CD's out of one of the cubbyholes. Debra took the opportunity to get away from Burco and headed out the door. Burco was about to follow but stopped and sighed thinking better of it. 

"Does everybody fight around here?" asked Warren.

"Sure seems like it sometimes," replied Burco sitting down on the couch with his guitar.

"Hey sexy." Joe looked up from what felt like and endless sea of paper work and smiled as he saw Jane standing in the doorway.

"Hey I was hoping you would stop by," smiled Joe.

"Of course I would, are we still on for later tonight?"

"Yep, are you going to close up first?"

"I'm the night manager."

"Wonder how you'll keep THAT job," came a voice. Jane turned around and rolled her eyes as she saw Lucas. "At least I didn't steal all the stores money and lose in Atlantic City in less then five minutes."

"Enough you two…Lucas work." Lucas looked as if he was ready to say something but didn't and walked out of Joe's office.

"Hey Burco where did you guys put my CD's"

Burco looked up from tuning his guitar and pointed to a drawer in the table. AJ nodded and opened the drawer and pulling out a portable CD case.

"Any luck with Deb?"

"Nope. I think she's on the roof." AJ gave no reply instead put the CD case down and walked outside and headed for the roof.

AJ stopped as he reached the roof of _Empire Records_ and saw Debra sitting on the edge of the roof staring out into the early evening sky. "Hey Deb."

Debra turned around and looked as if she was going to tell AJ to "fuck off" as she had told him and everyone else that day but instead only sighed. "Hi."

AJ smiled at finally getting an answer of sorts from her and sat down next to her. "You've sure been in a pissy mood today what's up?"

"I'm…just gonna miss you a lot."

"I know what you mean…me and Corey are really going to miss everyone too."

Debra turned to AJ and shot him a hurtful glare, "Not Corey…YOU"

"What?"

Debra's expression softened and she once again stared out into the sky, "Of all the people I've ever known you where one of the only ones that made me feel good. There where times when I could barley go on living but it was everyone here that kept me from doing something stupid but it was you most of all."

AJ didn't say a word only looking down at his watch, "Shit…"

"I know you and Corey have to go on to your better life. That's fine there's just one thing I want to do before you go."

"What's that?"

"This," without saying another word, Debra grabbed the back of AJ's head and pulled his face towards hers kissing him for what seemed like an eternity. Finally she broke off the kiss and stood up walking away. AJ couldn't have said anything else if he tried. After a minute he slowly stood up and walked back into the store.

"Well, I hate to say this but goodbye you two, drop us a line huh?" smiled Joe after hugs had been exchanged between everyone except Debra who no one but AJ had seen since her fight with Burco.

"Of course we will Joe." Smiled Corey. "You've done so much for us." After a moment of silence AJ threw and arm around Corey and walked out of _Empire Records_.

"So Gina…ummm what are you doing later on tonight?" Gina turned from a customer to see Warren looking up at her with a huge, hopeful grin on his face.

"Warren I won't go out with you."

Warrens eyes widened and he kicked the counter, "Why the fuck not?!"

Gina giggled, "Let's just say you're a little too immature for me." Warren fumed and stormed away vowing that Gina had not heard the last of him.

"Come on Gina," grinned Lucas, "Give the poor kid a shot."

Gina turned to Lucas and gave him a sarcastic look, "He's like fourteen."

"That didn't stop you with-"

"Shut up Lucas."

"Mark I'm sorry man."

Mark nodded, "Me too Eddie, I shouldn't have kicked your ass so bad."

"Say what?! Don't you mean I shouldn't have kicked YOUR ass so bad?"

"Um nop-ahhhhh" Mark's words where vut off as Eddie speared him into the wall and started trading punches with him again.

"Hey flyboy why so blue?" Burco put his guitar in the corner and turned around to see Debra.

"Deb I-" Debra cut him off and embraced him. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch." Burco stunned that Debra had actually apologized for the first time in recent memory simply returned the embrace. Debra had done what she had wanted to do to AJ for the last five years and for the first time in a long time she was actually happy.

"I've got a couple errands I need to run I'll be back in an hour okay?"

Joe kissed Jane and smiled, 'Sure thing babe." Joe watched Jane go and sighed spinning around in his chair and looking at the picture of everyone on the roof of the store. He laughed remembering a lot of the good times they had all had. He yawned and stood up sitting down at his drums and hammering away. He would miss Corey and AJ.

End.

Not very good huh? I'm hoping this sorry little piece of crap will at least give some people some ideas to go and do some more Empire fan fiction. Hope it's still as good as it was when I wrote it a few months back. Thanks for reading and as always, review.


End file.
